Crave You
by vvrules21
Summary: After making a deal with Scarecrow about taking Edward off of his hands, Harvey is now troubled by trying to win over Edward and at the same time avoiding Mr. Freez's vindictive efforts. Riddler/Two-Face SLASH YAOI MxM I don't own the characters. DISCONTINUED! :(
1. Chapter 1

Edward only opened the door a few inches, giving him a window to the large crowd of dancing people down the stairs. He grinned in awe and immediately his heart started fueling in excitement. He could see Micah preforming his charming bartending skills to a little cluster of people.

He turned his head back at the closed door to Jonathan's office and his grin turned mischievous. Finally he opened the door wide enough to slide through and shut it by turning the knob all the way, closing it silently and turning the knob back into place cautiously. He hoped that Jonathan didn't notice the loud music drowning in and out of the room.

No one in the crowd bothered looking up the stairs leading to the 'Employees Only' door, so he was clear to march down giddily. Some people who stood by the edge of the metal steps did double takes when they saw him. Their eyes continued to follow him through the crowd and Edward was oblivious to their stare drifting to his leather tight backside.

He stuck out of the bouncing and raving people like a sore thumb. He only wore a black vest and nothing underneath so that showed off his slender waist and midriff, as well as his pierced belly button, his barely muscled arms sparkled underneath the flashing colored lights.

He licked his lips and twisted his mouth into a thoughtful frown. He turned to the bar and decided against dancing for the time being, instead he would talk to Micah.

He plopped himself onto a stool and leaned on his forearms.

Micah was in the middle of wooing a younger girl, who looked at the bartender with disinterest, when he saw Jonathan's boyfriend sitting and waiting for him.

He excused himself and moved across the bar to stand scornfully in front of Edward, he crossed his arms like a stern parent.

Edward raised his hands in mock surrender. "You caught me. Now can I please have a strawberry daiquiri?" He gave a cheeky smile at the older male.

"If you get me in trouble again Ed, I will poison your future drinks." He said in a serious tone, glancing toward the stairs in apprehension.

He had taken Edward under his protective wing, like an older brother over the year the brunette has been _working_for Jonathan.

He would be there when Jonathan got a little too mad, be there when one of the men he would 'entertain' would get a little too frisky or rough. He understood that Eddy wanted to leave and rebel against his boyfriend, so he wasn't going to fret over him sneaking down to the club.

Micah actually liked it when Edward let loose and just had fun. Made his inner innocence come out of the Edward Jonathan had molded through hard beatings and forced sex. He knew that Scarecrow gets better funding with his boyfriend and his _tactic_, but it still left an ugly scar on the brunette.

Micah placed the fruity and sugary drink in front of him, of course not asking for him to pay.

"You put only four ounces of vodka right?" Edward asked, turning the cup in his hand and expecting it worriedly.

The bartender sighed and nodded his head. Edward's face brightened and he took the straw into his mouth, sucking down the drink hungrily.

Micah turned to grab a new rag to clean out some cups, his eyes accidently catching onto someone from across the bar. He held in the gasp and immediately averted his eyes. He fumbled for the rag then stood casually back in front of Eddy.

"Don't look, but Two-Face is looking at you like a piece of angel food cake." He should have known Edward wouldn't listen to him when the brunette's head snapped side to side asking annoyingly "Where? Where? Where?"

His hazel eyes rolled and he turned his attention to an expecting customer.

Edward still frantically looked for the accusingly interested man, his eyes darting into the crowd rather than across the bar. He whipped his head back to Micah, preparing to give him a lecture on testing his intelligence.

It was exactly then he felt someone indeed watching him from the left of him.

His emerald speckled eyes soared into an uneven cerulean that burned with a dark blue blaze.

The blackened and viscous red of his left half took his breath. He could make out the gnarled and burnt skin curling around his eye socket and the mangled skin stretched in thin pieces over the open half of his teeth.

He shivered as he watched sensibly the two orbs move down his body, studying him and his appearance. Suddenly he felt more naked than he already was.

After numerous months and an uncountable amount of men, he knew how to seduce skillfully. It was a practiced talent and he was so good at it, he could do it in his sleep.

Until now. Now he could barely keep his own body from pulsing in short waves of shudders. It was a foreign feeling that was driving him toward the duel-faced man.

He became increasingly confused when he saw those flaming eyes above him than on him. Also the sudden look of irritation didn't give him any information as to why either.

He willed himself to look behind him and that's when it became clear. A strange man, with brown curls and a reddened face stood before him, smiling lazily. He felt the drunk man's hand on his inner thigh, lightly moving up and down to the music's rhythm.

"He-hey, you're puh-retty. Wanna' dance?" He slurred his question, never once looking at Edward's eyes.

An idea popped into his mind, he remembered the look on Mr. Dent's face when the man had simply approached him. He mused what would happed if he merely danced with the man.

He turned back to see if Harvey was watching. He wasn't, but his head was faced in his direction so he could easily catch his attention.

"Yes, I would love to."

"Hell yes!" The man whooped, gaining some unappreciative looks.

Edward turned his head back only slightly as he was walked into the dancing crowd.

He found the villain's eyes again, this time with an array of arrogance Eddy grinned. Faintly he could see the burnt man's eyebrow rise.

He turned his back to him though, wrapping his arms around the stranger's neck and swaying his hips. The drunk's own laid themselves sloppily on his rear, groping at him while smirking proudly.

Edward's head tilted back and his hips shifted their rotation into a rolling motion instead all while hanging off the man. Slowly his body became entranced into the music and he was mesmerizing the people around him as well as the significant person watching him.

He closed his eyes and turned in the stranger's unwelcoming embrace, he bent his knees and let his back slide against the man's front as he dropped to the floor and back.

The stranger yanked him roughly to turn back over, his neck craned in close, his lips almost connecting with his.

The stranger's lips met Edward's hand.

"Sorry, my boyfriend owns this place. Also I don't do married men."

The man's eyes flicked to his left hand, where a golden band had been dumbly left on to his ring finger. Edward tittered as the man muttered to himself as he tried hard to wrench it off his finger.

He bit his lip and turned back to Harvey, smiling with his teeth pulling at his lower lip. Putting one foot in front of the other and making sure to swing his hips, he approached the scarred man.

Harvey looked on in fascination as the brunette man started making his way toward him. He gulped down the rest of his drink and aggravated his other half by ignoring his advice.

_Don't you dare. You would lose all credibility if you're caught by Scarecrow flirting with a man._

He didn't answer, letting his actions speak for him.

One of those actions being a flirty curl of his lip to the man who just sat down on the stool next to him.

"Who could have known Harvey Dent would be checking out a guy like little ol' me?" His finger ran in circles on the bar's table. His eyelids covered the sparkle of lust that tinged them only more lime.

"I thought I had a good poker face. Well, at least half of one." He joked, smiling when the smaller man giggled along.

"If it helps you have a good face in general." Again that pleasant thrill ran down his body in waves right as he looked up into the other man's eyes.

Harvey's ego shown into his widening smile.

"You know my name, do you mind if I know yours?"

Edward opened his mouth to answer, following with a bashful red lining his cheeks.

Then a hand was placed on his shoulder.

Her turned back and groaned. It was one of Jonathan's men, in the disguise of a bouncer.

"Mr. Dent, The Scarecrow is ready to see you now," He tightened his hand on Eddy's shoulder, "as for you Mr. Nashton, I would suggest for you to get back into your room before _he_gets even more angry."

Eddy sighed, forever embarrassed being caught sneaking out like a moronic teenager. He didn't have the confidence to look at Harvey, so he just nodded silently and left his seat to go back up the stairs.

Harvey watched him leave, saddened that their time speaking was interrupted so quickly. He allowed the bouncer to lead him to another door on the club level. There they took a fast lift to the second floor and he fell behind the man into a large entrance.

He waded to a couch across from another couch, his back relaxed against the spine of the sofa and his left arm stretched out on top of it, his left leg resting on his right knee. He watched the man who had lead him in walk out the door.

He looked around the room, taking in the crème colored walls, the red detail in the carpets and drapery as well as the black accents in the couches themselves.

_This room is absolutely fitting for the master of fear! I'm so scared i'm shaking!_

This is ridiculous. I was actually having a good time down there with that guy. Jonathan better have one hell of a deal.

They waited for five or six minutes just bantering together on how contradicting the room was to Scarecrow's title.

His head belted up toward the door when he heard some voices coming from the outside of it. He could make out the dark and snippy tone of Jonathan's and puzzlingly, he could hear another familiar, yet snarky, voice.

Jonathan had a death grip on the stranger's arm when he was forced inside the office. The man he had seen earlier had a dirty look on his face, an angry pout that made him look more adorable, than malicious.

_Of course. Just our luck that prissy boy is here._

He is so much prettier in this lighting than the one downstairs.

_Stop it._

Edward looked at Harvey with a shame filled exterior and his angered visage melted into an embarrassed, but worried look. His head tilted to his feet and his arms hugged his chest.

Jonathan though, was beaming brightly. "Harvey! Glad you didn't leave. Sorry for the wait I had to sort out some _problems_." He seethed to the young man and pushed past the brunette. He held his hand out in front of Harvey.

"Its fine." He shook his hand and went back into his comfortable position as Jonathan sat on the couch across from him, the cute stranger sitting on the one next to him.

"Im just going to get to the point. You recently raided Freeze's lab, no?"

Harvey thought back to when he had ordered his men to knock the door down and take anything and everything that belonged to the backstabbing scientist.

"Yes." He answered bluntly.

Jonathan eyebrows flicked up then back.

"Good, so you have the vials dextromethorphan and all the other hallucinogen ingredients that as you know are _very_hard to find," He said.

Harvey nodded along with him, but he glanced up at the attractive stranger frequently. He felt somewhat upset that he still had that mortified look to his face, it obscured out the appealing brightness he had earlier. Was he that upset over being forced to leave?

"I am offering three hundred thousand dollars," he held his hand out to stop Harvey from protesting the price, to let himself continue.

"And you can let Edward here, give you company for the rest of the night. He is yours to do as you wish."

Harvey froze in place, now it all fit together as to why Edward had that degrading look to his face. He turned from Jonathan to Edward.

He looks so _sad_. It was a painful sight to see such a nice looking boy, forced into something as demeaning as this.

He could help him. Jonathan is desperate for those chemicals.

_No. No. No. NO! You will absolutely not. You. Will. Not-_

"Keep your money," He offered Jonathan cunning leer, "I want him for my own."

"What?!" Edward shouted disbelievingly.

Jonathan scratched his chin attentively.

"Fine." His voice lost its polite edge. "But I expect those chemicals by my lab tomorrow morning and no later."

"What?!" Edward repeated, shooting up from his seat and glaring coldly at Jonathan.

Jonathan stood up from his, towering over Eddy.

Admiringly so, Edward didn't break under the heavy stare of the raven haired man.

"This isn't your choice. Go pack your things and leave with him."

His slender finger pointed to the smugly beaming man on the couch.

_You continue to disappoint me._

Harvey almost tore his face in half from how wide his grin had become.


	2. Chapter 2

This was not going as Harvey had hoped. Not one bit of it.

It wasn't going as badly as Two-Face had thought it would, but it wasn't going as well as Harvey had anticipated.

In Harvey's utopian nurtured mind he had imagined them getting into his stolen Scion and the young man jumping him, ready to do anything for Harvey's pleasure in repayment from saving him from his hard life _working_under Jonathan.

He also would have thought that Edward would be more talkative, more _lively_.

_You have only spoken three words to the guy and you just __**had**__ to dive into giving up three hundred thousand dollars for him. Not two hundred thousand. Not one hundred thousand. But three hundred fucking thousand dollars. I'm glad that you're stuck with the sulking brat._

I don't get it. I'm practically his white knight. How much more nice can I be?

Two-Face held his tongue for the sake of making Harvey look like an idiot.

Edward sat on the passenger seat, arms tucked underneath his armpits firmly, and his law tense in a bustling anger. Harvey thought he looked like teenager, especially with the youthful and showy outfit he had. Which made him the strict parent, probably chastising him for wearing the showy get up.

The outfit that showed just enough and yet not enough skin. The vest that left his stomach bear and his belly button ring visible and tempting. The leather that hugged his cute rump suitably was also a nice touch.

He shook his head, the material of the steering wheel squeaked as he gripped it tighter.

He cleared his throat, looking in the corner of his eye for any reaction and sighing when he received only a more tense posture.

"You'll like where I live. It's got a lot of living space." He retracted the word 'home', thinking it might offend the other.

Edward turned to him with a derisive smile. "Is it enough space to keep me away from you?"

Harvey ignored the statement like he ignored Two-Face's laughter echoing inside his head. He focused on the road speeding underneath him. Maybe conversation would be worst than the silence.

But like the ex-DA he was, he had questions and he wants answers.

"Okay why are you acting like a..."

_dick, asshole, piece of shit, annoying petulant little fuck…_

"…Brat?" That seemed apt enough, well at least more than Two-Face's.

He heard the scoff and knew he was going to get a biting comeback, suddenly he thought that that some of the words Two-Face had used would have been a better fit.

"Its none of your concern. You can just drop me back off with Jonathan thank you." He suddenly looked less angry, more knowing and certain of something.

He chuckled in incredulity. "Why would I do that? _You're officially mine_."

Thought you didn't like the kid.

_Well you bought him, might as well make good use of our __**lost**__ money._

He turned his head once he heard the smaller let out a sullen laugh, unknowing to the growled change in his voice apparently. Then he whipped it back to the forefront of the car, turning his hands to steer left onto an exit.

"Jonathans going to take me back. He's done this before, I get sent off with someone. He gets lonely, and then boom! I'm back in his arms."

Eddy stared out the window, taking in the flashing lights. He rarely got out, so he was going to really let this time last. He knew Jonathan was going to call Harvey tomorrow, tell him to take the other offer and give Edward back to him. Their relationship had so many scars and bumps that it was more worn, but it only increased the value. They were perfect together, absolutely perfect. Jon needs Edward's light heart and Edward needs Jon's heavy heart. Its a scale that had an even balance.

Jonathan _needs_Edward.

"What makes you think that Jonathan will want you back?"

The question had struck through him like a knife. Hadn't he just had the answer? Why did the bluntness of the question leave him so stumped all of a sudden?

He just had the answer. He knew this answer more than any riddle's. He just had to find the right words...

"Because I love Jon and he loves me and he loves me so much that he'll maybe even poison you for taking me with the intentions of keeping me. It would save you some pain if you just turn this thing around and you know...drop me off." His bottom lip flicked his teeth at the last syllable.

He smiled victoriously at the confident tone in his voice. It made perfect sense. Perfect, wonderful, and beautiful sense.

"We'll see then tomorrow. If I wake up clawing my own face off with hallucinated spiders on me then I guess you win." The scarred man joked dryly. Somehow he didn't feel that humor was one of the boy's strong points.

He pulled the car up in front of one of his many quaint, city limit, houses. It was large, especially for one person, but it kept him under the Bat's radar and that's all that mattered. He clicked the garage button hanging from the mirror above him and the metal gates rose.

After parking, he went to the other side to help Eddy out, however he was crudely declined with a slap to the hand.

The blonde villain led the black clad man into his guest room under the demand of 'if I don't find a bed right this minute under my back, I will slice you in two so you'll be called Four-Face'.

For the second time in the hour he ignored not only Edward's comment, but also the manic laughter from his other half.

_I think I'm starting to like him!_

"Here, if you need something then please ask. Also there are some drawers for you to put your stuff in." He indicated to the dresser on the side of the wall.

"No need, I'll be gone tomorrow." Again that convinced look was self-assuredly attracted onto his face.

He didn't know why this guy was so hung up on Jonathan like this. He sold his body to Harvey willingly and the way he had been treating him before he had even entered Jonathan's office said _something_about the relationship.

He was beginning to feel that their 'love' was one sided.

"Uh, good night then." He settled on saying.

Edward was too distracted from gliding his hand along the plushy duvet of his bedspread, so he just nodded slowly. Harvey couldn't see his face, but he could see that he was deep in thought about something, most likely about Jonathan.

The blonde waves tousled gently as he shook his head in pity, his back to the closed door.

_Scarecrow really has this guy wrapped around his finger doesn't he? _

It appears so.

Edward stared at the ceiling, unaccustomed to the single feeling of sleeping alone. He wondered if Jonathan felt lonely without him right now. He has to, its impossible not to.

He knew if he slept then morning will come faster and he'll be with Jon faster. Maybe Harvey's screams and Jonathan's cool blue eyes telling him their going home will even wake him. That would be a lovely way to start the day.

He needed to work on how he would apologize to Jonathan for sneaking out and flirting with other men. He'll make sure to give him the best head he has ever gotten.

He smiled warmly, thinking of Jon's bright face when he tells him how he would make it up to him. The light that just shines into the dim blue eyes would indicate everything is forgiven. Perhaps even a soft smile would be an added flair.

Morning did come quickly. _Too_quickly.

No screams. No eyes. No Jonathan.

He awoke to the sound of someone conversing from the other side of the unfamiliar door. His ears strained to listen to the muffled words being said. He could make out only chunks and by the unfriendly tone he had it wasn't Jonathan Two-Face was speaking to. The words came out in rough requests that were definitely not meant for Scarecrow.

The light slowly dims behind his eyelids, sleep starting to drool into his mind again and he could now only faintly hear Harvey's voice. It wasn't as murky as Jonathan's and it wasn't as collected, the ex-DA had a speaker's voice though. A confident, flamboyant, and demanding one, while his lover had a cold and calculating vibrato.

It was a discomforted change for him and he just wanted to let Jon's words pool into his ears like a sweet note. He could even will himself to _want_to hear his roaring shouts of anger at his faults and he would still let the music of Jon's voice play.

His stomach sank when he was gently shaken awake by warm large hands, not cold and bony as he hoped for. He groaned irritably and turned onto his back, his forearm covering the blinding unnatural light from his eyes.

"I have to go to-"

"Did Jonathan call?" He interrupted, complacently sitting up and yawning.

Harvey held in his sigh, short handily shaking his head. His mouth thinned into a nervous line, Edward's eyes were narrowed in slim slits towards him.

The younger looked disgustingly toward him, his head nodding down as he scrutinizes him-mangled face to crocodile skin covered toe.

He quickly stomped to his feet, completely ignoring Harvey and peaked around the room for something.

Even his burnt black ear reddened visibly when he saw the neon green splattered boxers clothing the smaller.

_Shameless __**and**__ arrogant! You got yourself a keeper_

"Go get the phone." The said arrogant man ordered touchily.

"He didn't call, Edward." This time he let out the held in sigh, but he kept back from pinching his nose in dramatic irritation. Was he going to be late for the meeting with his men?

The brunette turned with a fuming look, one that made Harvey straighten his back just to feel more powerful, because damn it if those sharp green eyes didn't cut right through him.

"I don't believe you. I want the phone." Edward decided to take it on himself to get the device, trudging into the open living room from the bedroom's door.

He found the phone laying still on the glass coffee table, its numbers glowing and screen dark. He picked it up and clicked the previously called. He looked through the whole list even when it passed the other day's date.

His stressed hand started rattling with the phone still in it's grasp. He threw the phone on the couch, making no sound as he did so.

Tantalizing cobalt followed Edward's thoughtful pacing. The silence was still existent even with the mumbling of the other man. He sympathetically followed into the room and gently laid a hand on Edward's shoulder, he flinched his body away angrily glaring at him with tapering eyes.

The anger then started to resolve into the same indisputable and firm look from before.

"He'll call. He won't abandon me. He loves me."

He wasn't trying to only convince Harvey.

Then as if nothing happened, pushed past the silent blonde and slammed his door shut.

Harvey pursed his lips, shook his head, and looked at his watch.

He really should get to his men, he needs to make sure that Jonathan gets his chemicals.

Besides, Jonathan's keeping his side of the deal.


	3. Chapter 3

He was in the same reclined position on the bed as the night before.

Hopeful eyes boring into the ceiling with subtle eager flinches to the door.

This was longer than the last few times Jonathan had sent Edward away. On average he would be back with his boyfriend before dawn, he figured Jonathan-like him- felt the same forlorn he did when he went to bed alone.

He had studied Jon's habits as well as his feelings, one of which being that he oddly woke up around nine o'clock every morning. Never later and never earlier. Plus it wasn't as if he went to bed at a decent time, no matter the time he falls into a slumber, either by passing out from exhaustion or willingly taking Edward in his arms and falling deeply into a spelling sleep, his eyes snap open, angry at the morning for coming.

It would fade though when he would see Edward awake as well, his eyes softening in the most stunning way. It made his heart flutter childishly.

He caved into the anxiety that made his chest twirl in impatience. He was a man of action and he wasn't going to wait for something to happen all day.

Edward knew the house was empty, he promptly ignored Harvey's goodbye when he left.

Although the house was a nice change of setting, but that would mean he would be a hypocrite. He moved in with Jonathan to settle down with him and make him happy. He was sick of changes anyway.

He stayed for the love he felt when Jon smiled because of him. That small gesture, made a gigantic impact in his heart. If that meant doing unspeakable and degrading acts then...the ends justify the means as they say.

The phone had not been touched since he threw it in his fit. With a speedy hand he picked it up and with equal speed dialed the number.

_I'm sorry, but this number you have dialed is out of service. Please contact the owner of this number for more information_

His eyebrows angled down, expressing his frustrating confusion.

"What the..." He said out loud, grimacing at the phone.

He dialed again and the same message of the same god damn woman with the same monotone voice greeted him.

He immediately started pacing across the modernly furnished room.

He needed to find Harvey's keys and leave. He needed to go and talk to Jonathan. Something is wrong, he could be hurt or in danger.

There's a reasonable explanation for all of this. He'll tell him everything is a joke and that he's just teaching him a lesson and _everything is going to be okay_

He tossed the drawers of random cabinets open, tossing objects everywhere.

His hand was delved deep into the drawer in Harvey's room, a cabinet that had mirrors for each of its drawers.

His fingers brushed against a cool metal, it was too large to be his keys, however it felt valuable. He curled his fingers around the object and pulled, the heavy lumbering weight was a surprise.

The magnum came out and gleamed in the light, the reflection of the mirrors against the silver making a light stream across the room. He looked at it, not with shocked wide eyes, but with knowing ones.

He checked the safety, making sure it was on, before shoving it on the side of his hip.

Several hopeless minutes later, he had still not found the keys. He then wondered if the villain was idiotic enough to keep it in the car.

So he opened several doors to find the garage.

Good news he found the garage.

With no car.

Because Harvey took it.

He slapped his palm against his forehead, leaving a faint red mark. Of course anything having to do with Jonathan made him into a total idiot.

He looked at the phone again and thought of calling a taxi. He had no money.

He could use the gun!

But would lead to police. Something Jonathan or he did not need.

He sat on the couch his head cupped in his hands. The gun's weight felt lighter now that he had become accustom to the brick weight hanging tightly to his hip.

Then he had another thought. Harvey had the car, Harvey doesn't want cops, Edward had a gun.

He grinned.

The blonde villain had rolled into the driveway, an exasperated feeling washing over him when he realized he would have to deal with Edward's nagging. Then he reminded himself of the outcome after all of this Scarecrow madness and he might become something important or a needing distraction to him.

He had a quality that drove him up the wall, yet at the same time closer to the brunette.

He didn't get a chance to even pull the door handle when there was a tapping on his window, the tapping coming from his own gun and not Edward's hand. _His_ gun was currently being held _by_Edward's hand.

He groaned loudly and smashed his forehead against the steering wheel. Now three hundred thousand dollars did not sound bad.

_I think I failed to tell you how much I HATE you._

The metal tapped against his glass three more times, he stared at the hood of his car and rolled down the window. If he still had nerves on his burnt half, he would have felt the coldness of the barrel of the gun.

"I know your dumb enough to leave a gun in a house with a stranger, but do you hold the smallest amount of intelligence to know where to take me?" It annoyed him how arousing Edward's voice can be, even when the man held him at gunpoint.  
"I think I can guess." He grumbled and started turned the keys in the ignition to start the car once more.

Edward had a giddy skip in his step as he sauntered over to the passenger seat, keeping the gun pointed in Harvey's direction. "Good! Now, shall we?" He waved his hand vaguely.

The car ride was silent other then the cricks in the leather due to Harvey's fist tightening on it. He didn't even have the self-control to keep his mouth closed when he gritted his teeth down on each other.

"This is the exact reason I'm not nice. This is what happens." He mumbled with a huff.

Eddy's giggle still fucking made his heart soar. God he needs a drink.

"You actually thought you were doing me a favor? You just keep proving to me how stupid you are." The brunette laughed with pity, something that made the scarred man's stomach churn in disgust.

"I didn't know that whoring your self out would be something a _smart_ person would like."  
His fingers curled tighter on the wheel, his nails almost digging craters into his hand.

Edward looked at the windshield, his face illuminating with a sweet beam.

"It gets what Jonathan wants and when he gets what he wants he's happy, so if I lose something as mundane as my dignity for it, then so be it."

There was a moment's void, Harvey's thoughts raiding his head.

"Then why'd you flirt with me the other night."

Edward's breath was exhaled in an ashamed sigh.

"I won't get into it, because it's none of your business, but," He looked at Harvey with a light hearted pout, "he had been ignoring me. And I _hate_being ignored, so I thought I would get his attention, one way or another. " He turned the gun over lazily in his hand, testing the hold.

In Harvey's ear he just translated Edward admitting that he used him, it wasn't a pleasant feeling.

_You can still grab the gun, you can still take him down. You're bigger. _

No, I have a better idea. He needs to see Scarecrow...There's a reason he was ignoring him.

They drove through the highway with a calmed speed, Edward's leg shook, and the wait was becoming a large irritant.

He could see the club's entrance, barren and empty as it always is during the day. He bounced in his seat, a vast smile sweeping his features. The car didn't even come to a full stop in front of the place before Edward had bounded off.

The brunette went around into an alley, Harvey following close behind. He didn't want to be too far away to miss the show.

They both ran (mostly Edward ran, but Harvey had to keep up) into the building.

Harvey climbed the stairs furiously trying to keep up with the surprisingly fit man. The door ahead was slammed off its hinges by Edward's hand, the other still gripping the gun.

Jonathan had been sitting at his desk, clearly through another set of doors. He didn't even look up to see who had entered.

In his excitement he pushed the gun into Harvey's chest for him to take, by its side of course.

"Jon! I'm back!" He ran faster than before and jumped into Jonathan's lap, making the chair roll back.

The scarred one in the room could only see the glistening brown waves hanging softly on the back of his neck. His elbows poking out, his forearms wrapped around Scarecrow's neck.

In a sudden instant, Harvey felt neglected. He looked at Jonathan and…pictured himself. Being held and holding someone. It was a nice thought. One that even made Two-Face quiet. Its all he had ever wanted from life.

A loud slam of a body hitting the marbled floors jolted the images away. He couldn't see Edward behind the desk, but he could plainly see the now standing and angry villain. His fists clenched at his sides and his face twisted in an invidious snarl.

"Edward," Even his tone had a bitter bight, "Why are you here?"

Wet green eyes looked up at what he thought was his lover then back to his own hands in a disbelieving shift. He was confused and... _scared_.

"D-Don't you want me here?" He slipped the cracked words out.

Then the cold and bony hands that use to stroke his hair lovingly were grabbing his bicep and forcing him to his feet.

"I changed my number, I sold you away, don't make me gas you to get the message through!" He roared in an impatient tone.

In one push Eddy was back in Harvey's arms again, mostly by instinct so the boy wouldn't fall to the floor a second time. Jonathan looked up at the opposite blue eyes, his look unchanging.

"He comes back again and I kill him. You take him and make sure he never comes back." He made to turn, stopping when a desperate hand pleaded at his sleeve.

"Jon-I-I'm sorry! Please I don't have anyone else! Please…I love you-"

A gas canister was only a centimeter difference from his watering eyes.

"You have no use to me anymore," He looked to both of them.

"_Go_."


	4. Chapter 4

Harvey wasn't exactly a specialist when it came to…comforting people. The sad fact that at least Two-Face wasn't awkward about being sincere and instead downright mean was better than his heavy silence.

Though the loud wailing sobs coming from the laundry room explained to him to make sure Two-Face didn't take over and call Edward a 'Pussy little bitch who has useless relationship problems'.

It was incredible that the boy hadn't come out for a bathroom break or even something to drink, he had been in there for more than six hours, the sobs all sounding repetitive with the same shrill and hoarse cry. He had even made a rhythmic pattern for the weeping man.

_Hiccup. Shriek. Sob. Hiccup. Some sort of gargling, choking sound. Hiccup. Shriek. Sob. Some sort of gargling, choking sound. _

…and repeat.

He sighed and shook his head, the in ear headphones were blocking out only a majority of the sound, but he could still hear the tear jerking shrieks. Plus Two-Face was rampaging in complete irritancy. The villain had cursed so much that his music lyrics started syncing to the obscenities in a perfect cadence. It was comical until heard himself mutter in tune "In shitty Para-Para-Paradise."

He pulled his earphones out and strained his neck back to get a view of the shut door. Shaking his head disbelievingly, he left his relaxed position as well as his book to go to the kitchen. Edward's throat must be in shreds.

The tiled floor was too real. The hot tears making tracks down his cheeks were too real. The incoherent sounds of his pleading hollers were too real. It was all _too real_.

If the spear clenching in his chest made the indescribable psychological pain real then that means the spear's holder was _real_.

Jonathan killed him. He stabbed him. He killed him.

It was all too real.

The light in the room, the whirring sounds of the machines, the panting gasps. All of it too real.

He didn't want anything to be existent. Not right now.

The drool from his open mouth as well as the mucus running from his nose made a thick mixed puddle on the floor with his tears. His eyes were held tightly closed, refusing to see his dissolving body degrading himself.

He had lost the track of time since he had entered through the garage and just collapsed on the floor where he was currently curled. It felt like only seconds ago Jonathan had told him he was useless.

He was.

So utterly and helplessly nothing to him. He knew Jonathan deserved something…not nothing. He was empty, purposeless, and pathetic. Jonathan was smart to throw him away before he had done something in the future for Edward.

No, not Edward, for nothing.

He melted into the floor even more intensely than before.

"Edward? Hey this is…not good for you." The cup of water shook lightly. He was trying not to yell, but it was hard to get what he wanted to say through to the other man when his crying was concealing his voice.

His brows inclined down, his lips twitching at the side to hide the grimace. He set the cup of water on the counter that held his keys.

"You have until the count of three or I-I'll break down-"

"FUCK OFF!" The other man's voice sounded painfully forced, it cracked and became piercing.

He winced visibly, taking a step back from the door to stay composed, or at least stall Two-Face. This was ludicrous, he could hear Joker's mocking laugh now and Penguin's dark chuckle. This was the job of a parent not of a schizophrenic murderer.

He needs to remind Edward of that.

He took another full step back, riling up his anger and forgetting his countdown. With the force stronger than a bulldozer he kicked the door off its hinges, it swung at an angle and hit the wall with a loud slam.

Edward was across from the door, eyes not wide or surprised, but angered and hurt.

"GO AWAY!" That same earsplitting pitch furthered his infuriation.

"This," The blonde lumbered to the crumbling man and wrenched his forearm into his hand, forcing him to his feet and ignoring his feeble pulls and protests "has to stop! You're worst than a teenage girl!"

Edward cursed loudly in broken french, and if he was not mistaken some german. However he didn't stop pulling, pinching, and fighting till he was shoved into the sofa cushions. Harvey stood in front of him, keeping him at bay with his hands on the racking shoulders.

Immediately once he was freed of the masculine appendages, the smaller slammed his gaunt fist right into Harvey's groin.

"SHIT!" Harvey cursed loudly, falling forward, but putting his hand on Edward's shoulder once again to keep him steadied.

The embarrassment, fury, and pain all pushed Two-Face to the surface without a second for Harvey to register what was happening.

"_You little shit!_" His other self growled and backhanded Edward's flushed face. He let out a cut off yelp, the brunette's torso twisted as he fell forward onto his elbows. The hot stinging brought more welted tears to his eyes.

Suddenly his locks were being ripped from his scalp as he was pulled onto his back, his spine mended into the soft cushions, and he could feel the small parts where his hair was torn at the roots burn. His eyes opened in pained slits to see the hovering sullen burnt man above him.

The previous seemingly never-ending amount of disdain had eased into a pleading watered shine in his eyes. He was silent, his hooked breaths the only sound grousing his pain.

Two-Face had recognized the begging defense in the green figments of the younger's eyes, seeing it one too many times in his line of work. He began to become increasingly confused, he was ready to pummel this boy into dust for the lack of respect he was shown in his own home, well at least where he lives for the time being.

Then he just felt like something was holding him back, fear, guilt, pity? It was hard to tell, but all he knew was that his grip on the blood and sweat drenched hair had loosened and he felt Harvey slowly fill his body again.

And when he was back in the blissful reserve of their mind, he fell silent. No remarks made.

Harvey's questioning thoughts were kept away for just the moment, instead trying to tie together what to do with Edward.

"Go to your room. I'll bring you dinner." He mumbled, refusing to meet his gaze.

Then with a knowing silence, the heartbroken boy stood warily from the sofa and without looking behind him, he waded to his door.

Before he closed it he took a quick glance, to see Harvey sitting with his back to him, and his head cradled in his hands.


	5. Chapter 5

In and out his breath sored through his body. Concentrating on the travel of it, Harvey rubbed circles on his temples. He had been disfigured for so long, that the rough crisped burns had started feeling softer-to him at least. Two-Face is still quiet. He can't hear anything coming from Edward's room. Funny how he imagined how the house would be full of life with another person living with him. Now all he could hear was the puffs of air escaping him in hopeless pants.

And every time he shut his eyes, instead of blackness, he saw the hurt spilling out of Edward's eyes. The blind manner his mouth fell gape, his eyes widening with realization, and to cover the new found knowledge of what had just happened, the thin layer of recognition glazing the brunette's orbs. His stomach twisted at the image. The familiar pain that was disguised with anger had been easy to catch in the green puddles.

His chest tightened with guilt and he knew that Two-Face felt it too. He empathized his other half more for witnessing it let alone actually causing it. Harvey took Edward under his wing and that means that he had to-in someway- protect him. The man inside him whispered to himself, the right half of his body prickled with goose bumps.

He looked up at the reflection of himself in the television and then looked down. Taking a short inhale, he picked himself up and decided to get started on some food.

He wasn't sure if his mind was tricking him. It was a rational conclusion to what had happened, no other solution fit. The clear picture engraved in his head was a lie. It had to be. Edward knew he was smart, a genius in fact. In all his life, of all men he had come to know or love he had never witnessed what he had tonight.

The most vibrant etching of guilt that he had only seen in few had been marked on Harvey's face. It was insanely unbelievable, but so clear. It was foreign and naturally he became increasingly curious. He wanted to go and check if Harvey was still upset or fretting. It was the most remarkable thing he had ever perceived. The fact that someone was kind or good enough to _feel_guilt was a mystery in itself. It was like a riddle as to why he had the perfect half of his face go pale, the feeling of fury draining in a matter of moments.

For the first time, a man had felt a sincere guilt for hurting him.

Edward's head lifted from the fluffed pillow to hear a woman's muffled singing coming from the other side of the door. His hands mindlessly scrabbled for the edge of the covers, then stilled. He nibbled on the peeling skin of his lower lip, contemplating if he should leave his room. Going against the obvious logic he pulled the covers off, unashamed of being clad in only in a long navy blue tee shirt and boxers.

He ran his hands through his hair, mussing it heavily. Once he opened the door, the song became much more clear and he recognized the singer. Julia London's voice became louder when he strode through the room into the kitchen.

He ignored how his heart fluttered when he saw the scarred man humming and swaying to the melody of the instruments while sifting a large bowl of rice.

Puffing his chest, he shuffled into the room. He prided himself for not freezing when the villain turned and their eyes locking. Once again he ignored the flutter in his chest. But it was harder not to acknowledge the drop in his stomach when the other awkwardly turned away. They had the void filled with music and the sizzling of food, before Harvey started to query vocally.

"Do you…like stir fry?" He asked simply. The room was again filled with only music and the sound of the food cooking as Edward thought through the casualty of the question.

He came to the conclusion that he would repay the question with his own illusory informality. "What type?"

"Chicken." He glanced barely past his own shoulder, enough to see the distorted grimace on Edward's face. "Are you a vegetarian?" He asked with concern and slight annoyance.

Edward's face snapped to the blonde's back, his eyes rolling. "No," he said as if obvious, "its just gross. One hundred and eight six calories a cup of that is so…gross." His fingers twiddle with the metal nub of the saltshaker.

Harvey snorted lightly, shook his head, and ran a hand down his face. Why hadn't he expected the boy to be a picky, spoiled, prince? Two-Face must have, but he wasn't offering any of his own snipes at the moment. Which was fully understandable. He wasn't surprised though, surly Scarecrow had pampered the young man till he was frilled with money and his dainty choice of food. It was typical of someone in Edward's _stature_.

"I'm not making anything else Edward."

"I didn't ask you to." He snapped, surprising all three of them. Harvey even felt his other self come to the forefront of his mind. "I'm not relying on you to take care of me." He added with a little less force to his voice, an embarrassed flush radiating from his face.

Harvey turned his body to face him fully, giving him an incredulous raise of his eyebrow. "Oh?"

The brunette looked down at his fist and grunted. "That's why I'm going to leave."

Harvey crossed his arms and chuckled. "Where do you think you're going?" He was actually amused by the small man thinking he can depend on himself alone. After living with Edward for the past three days he had come to know him as a man who had never worked a day in his life, a real job that is. Yeah he was smart, but he seemed to be lazy. At least with simple chores such as cooking. It was a waste really…

Edward sat up with a more aura of determination to apparently prove Harvey's cynical motions wrong. "I'm going to Penguin's. He helped me out before…_him_"

The villain pulled two plates out of the cabinet, the clanking of the glass covered his titter of amusement. Edward was like a child, telling wild and utopian fantasies like something as unrealistic as owning a dinosaur. It was cutely ridiculous and made his chest swell.

He spoke as he rationed the serving he had made for the two. "I'm sure Penguin would take you in, but you forgot one important fact." He purred and sat down across from Edward, leaning on his elbows toward the other.

Eddy narrowed his eyes, he didn't like the tone Harvey was using with him. It was mimicking and almost cruel, as if he knew he was making Edward's heart quicken and hands sweat. Or the scarred man could see the obvious red wallowing his face.

"What?" He fought the urge to swallow down dry throat.

The blue eyes shaded in a gradient of hues. "I own you."

He fell back into his chair and started to fork his food down as if not bothered by his words. He completely ignored the fact that he had just named Edward as property, nothing but an object. To kick the dead horse, he was also named Harvey's object.

Harvey didn't even look up when he flung his plate at the wall, his face only twitched at the sound of the shards hitting the floor.

"You may have taken me _away_ from Jon, but you will never take _me_!" With that he left the room in blind fury.


	6. Chapter 6

It came as a surprise to both Harvey and Two-Face that it was the latter to breath out a guilty sigh rather than the former. Harvey's blond brow furrowed down. This was so complex, _Edward_ was so complex. He had merely stated the truth, a slightly mortifying truth, but it was the truth nonetheless. Which left the ex-DA picking out the sense as to why the young man had thrown an infantile tantrum and run off like some sort of adolescent child.

Harvey knew he wasn't the kindest person in Gotham, but he wasn't Joker or Crock or even Scarecrow, the person who had caused more harm than him. It aggravated him and he was becoming quickly irritated, the silence in his head was actually doing nothing to ease him. For once he would have enjoyed the accompanying voice of his other self.

He did not feel the need to pry to Two-Face's thoughts for his own selfish inquires though, so he kept his own thoughts a distance away from the silent man living inside him. He polished off the rest of his stir-fry, though something that wasn't hunger started to gnaw at his stomach. He huffed out a sharp breath through his nostrils and left the kitchen to go get ready for bed, he could already feel his book in his hands.

The pads of his fingers gently brushed his doorknob just as the sound of a door opening and closing next to him had bounced off the walls surrounding him. He turned his whole body to find a pair of electric green looking at him reluctantly. The thumping from his heart echoed in his ears loudly, he cleared his throat awkwardly then crossed them over his chest.

Edward rolled his eyes at the parental pose that Harvey mimicked, he felt like a child and it pissed him off. Though compared to what he was about to ask, he wasn't sure if he was actually in his twenties. He closed his eyes; he will not give Harvey the satisfaction that he is embarrassed.

"I…need money," He gave up and opened his eyes, feeling even more ridiculous keeping them shut, "For an apartment and food."

Harvey couldn't help it, he bubbled out a gigantic bellow of a laugh and started chortling at the other's expense. Surely the boy wasn't that idiotic? He was in total awe as to how this boy can actually think that one of Gotham's most wanted villains is going to help him start a new life. He finally calmed his outburst, looking up while dusting off the lint to his wrinkled suit, small titters coming out in the aftermath of the fit.

Edward stood with an enraged red steaming his cheeks and tip of his nose, his shoulders had small tremors shaking them as his teeth bore their grinding. He was not finding any of this as funny as the blond was.

Harvey straightened, his own look of irritancy melded, much lighter than Edward's but still the same anger fueling them both. "I meant what I said in the kitchen Edward. I own you—"

"No!" Edward shouted, causing Harvey's eyes to widen at the sudden tone. It was much more loud, less whiny, more serious. "No! You don't and never will own me! Fine! Take my body," He marched up so close to Harvey that the scarred man could smell the subtle hint of cologne the man was wearing the night before. "But you will never ever own me."

_Give him a job. _

What? Are you insane?

_In Arkham's standards…But I am being serious. Give him a job with the boys._

That is ridiculous. No.

_But it makes sense. You can keep a close eye on him and he might be useful or some shit…_

…fine

Harvey placed his burnt hand on Edward's shoulder and pushed him back a few steps, letting them have some amount of space. His lips only lifted on the unscathed half of his face, a charmingly devilish half-smile that made up his already stellar looks.

"I will make you a reasonable offer," He presented smoothly.

Edward's eyebrows flicked up to his forehead in interest, his eyes more attentive rather than boiling with rage.

"I'll let you work and get some money, but first you have to repay the money that YOU made me lose. You'll make five hundred bucks a day working for me until you can make three hundred thousand dollars. Then after that all the money you make is yours to keep."

Harvey opened his bedroom door and slipped inside right as Edward's sudden inhale had nearly choked the poor boy.


	7. UPDATE!

Hey guys!

I really appreciate you all reading and following up with this story and its really awesome that you guys review and just take time out of your day to read this fic!

But i have lost all interest in this story :(

Its become a chore to write instead of an enjoyment. Plus its not my best :/ I really wish i could keep up with it and everything, but i just can't be bothered with it.

So here is how it would have gone if i had continued it, i think you all deserve a summarization.

Harvey and Edward would work together, while during this time Freeze would be planning his revenge on Harvey for steeling his chemicals. Harvey and Edward would slowly build a relationship and soon become a couple. Freeze would confront Harvey, recognize Edward and who he is, then leave to go make a deal with Scarecrow. He would give Scarecrow all the chemicals he needs for his work if he would go ask Edward back. Jonathan would come to ask Edward to come back after Edward has a fight with Harvey (don't know what it would be about) and Edward would agree. Harvey would go off to find Edward see him with Scarecrow, do something (maybe fight?) to get Edward back and BAM! Done :)


End file.
